HomoFeelItAt
by Scarpaw
Summary: Amane always made him laugh, in some way. This time, it was just with the simple mispronunciation and misinterpretation of one word... Young!Ryou fic


Another pointless fic that's cute in some way. This one is before Ryou got the Millenium Ring, making it a, of course, Young!Ryou fic.

Seriously, have to be obsessed with this. Go to my profile and look at my top updated stories, and you'll see all my Young!Ryou oneshots, all in a row. No lie. If you don't believe me, go check.

And, there is a reason for the title, go read the fic to find out what! (No, it's not yaoi)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (or the briefly mention The Fast and The Furious)**

**_Homo-Feel-It-At_**

It started off as a normal day- yes, probably cliche, but it truly was a normal day. Ryou and Amane had been at the local park with Mother and Father when it had happened. They had been playing carelessly with the other children in the park any game they could think of.

Amane, to the other kids' amazements, were the best in most of the games. Hide and seek would take ages because though they expected the two albinos to be found quickly, Amane had always managed to make it so that she was found last. In tag, you could never hit Amane because she always seemed to be just too fast for whoever was it- even her brother.

Ryou, however, wasn't so lucky as he was terrible at games. He was always found first in hide and seek and when playing tag, he always wound up as being it right away and unable to get any of the other kids until someone got bored and let him tag them to keep the game moving. However, as much as he just wanted to go and leave the games and do something else, Amane refused adamantly and vehemently, telling Ryou he wasn't allowed to quit, because that'd make him a quitter.

Of course, not that any of the other kids minded. They all were mezmerized by the albino and how good she seemed to be at games that they didn't really care whether or not her brother was any good. After a while though, the games died down as the kids ran out of games to play, and they resorted to playing on the old dilapidated playground equipment that was getting to a dangerous state of disrepair.

After a bit, Amane had gotten bored of the swingset she had been playing on, and had turned towards her big brother, demanding that he race her. The play ground equipment was wide enough for two kids to walk side by side on it, and Amane made it so Ryou couldn't back down by pointing it out. Ryou still protested, pointing out that he'd be no match for his younger sister, but she refused to allow him to back down. Amane wanted to race, so Ryou had to give in and race.

The kids started shouting about the race, and soon the playground equipment was devoid of all life as it was emptied by the kids who were now sitting by their parents, anxious about the oncoming race. For the older ones and some of the parents, it reminded them of a movie called The Fast and The Furious, where the teens all got like this when the boys were about to race cars. A few of the kids made quick work making out the track the two siblings would race along, and before long, there was a blonde kid yelling at them to settle down and starting down the count down.

"On your mark!" He shouted, Amane and Ryou getting themselves ready for the race.

"Get set!" He shouted, all the kids watching practically hanging off of their parent/guardian's laps or arms as the waited for the race, anticipation rolling off of them in waves.

"Go!" And Ryou and Amane were off running, Amane predictably taking the lead as she swung herself gracefully up the steps of the playground equipment. Ryou stumbled after his younger sibling, climbing up the steps of the playground equipment with less grace than a gorilla.

Amane with her early lead, decided to take it easy on her older brother, slowing her pace to allow Ryou to catch up with her a bit. When Ryou was right behind her, she sped up again, but a shriek caused her to stop and turn around.

It had been one of the girls watching who had shrieked, but the reason why was very clear. The playground equipment had been in worse condition than anybody had realized, and while Ryou had been running, one of the planks of wood making the pathway had collapsed underneath him, causing him to fall through. Ryou, though, seemed determined not to fall as he clung to the wooden boards in front of him.

Amane darted to her brother up top, while their parents ran from the crowd, their father standing underneath Ryou, trying to coax the young boy to let go. Ryou, however, was adamant not let himself fall, despite the fact that he would be falling into his father's arms and not to the hard ground underneath the playground equipment.

"Just let go big brother!" Amane told her brother. "Stop being such a 'fraidy cat!" Ryou looked up at his little sister, blinking back the tears of fear that were threatening to spill from his eyes. With a small nod, Ryou slowly eased his grip and let himself drop down into Father's outstretched arms- not before yelping in pain as he felt a jagged piece of broken wood dig into his arm.

Ryou was set on the ground gently as Mother watched with a hawk's eye as Amane made her way carefully down off of the playground equipment. Once Amane was safely on the ground, all attention was on Ryou as the other kids slowly made their way home.

Splinters were carefully plucked from his hands before attention was turned to Ryou's arm. There was a gash that looked like it'd need stitches, but what worried Amane and Ryou's parents was the blood. There was so much flowing from it, more than you'd expect to come out of the small sort of gash Ryou had.

There was a small puddle of blood on the ground already by Ryou's feet where the blood had dripped off of his arm, and Ryou's face was beginning to turn pale- whether from the loss or the sight of blood neither knew. They knew, however, that they had to take Ryou to the hospital. Of course, Ryou had to make everything so much better by fainting right then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Mother, he's waking up!" Amane's excited voice rang through Ryou's buzzing ears... Wait, that wasn't his ears... He must be in the hospital and Amane pressed that weird button that you see on TV that you press to call nurses.

Blinking, Ryou looked around. He was definitely in a hospital the white walls were proof enough. Ryou was suddenly aware of a bit of plastc that was wrapped around his head with two bits stuck in his nose, but when he went to pull it out, Mother's hands stopped him and he went back to observing the room. There was a needle in the back of his hand, and something that seemed to be a tube or something in his arm that looked like it was sending dark red liquid into his body. There was also seven neat black stitches traveling its way crookedly up his arm. Ryou's eyes traveled to a stand sitting harmlessly next to Amane, who was alone on the left side of his bed. It had two bags hanging from it. One was an almost completely full bag of clear liquid, the other was a half-full bag of red liquid, which Ryou realized with a sickening thought, was blood.

But why was he getting blood? What had happened to cause him to need blood? He only cut his arm- it hadn't been that bad, had it?

Before Ryou could open his mouth to ask a question- any question -a nurse came bustling in with a small tray with what appeared to be a half of an apple sliced into four pieces and a small cup of soda, setting it before the young boy. Ryou stared at the tray like it was an alien, not quite sure why he was given it. It took a few seconds before Ryou realized he was supposed to eat it. Why he wasn't sure, but he figured he was supposed to eat it, so he did.

The nurse seemed to be checking up on him, and she spoke a few words with Mother, but Ryou didn't pay attention as he nibbled on a slice of an apple.

Once the nurse was gone, Ryou asked the question that was on his mind.

"Why am I in the hospital?" He asked quietly, knowing what had happened earlier that day. The thing was, he didn't understand how a small scare would send him to the hospital.

"You cut yourself big brother!" Amane's voice broke through the quiet first. "You were bleeding, and all this blood was coming out! You passed out and Mother and Father brought you here, to the hospital! The doctor called you a... a..." Amane paused, and looked towards Mother for some help, who provided,

"Hemophiliac."

Amane nodded as Ryou picked up the small cup of soda and took a sip.

"Yeah, a Homo-Feel-It-At." Amane agreed, causing Ryou to choke and spit the small amount of soda in his mouth back into the cup. Coughing a bit to clear his throat, Ryou took another drink before asking the next question that popped to his mind.

"What does that mean?" He asked quietly, fingering the white sheets of the bed he was on. Before Mother or Father could say anything, Amane butted in with her own opinion.

"Well, _I_ don't know," Amane said in a bossy precocious tone, "But _I _think it means you feel stuff at home. If you move the first part to the end you get the meaning! Homo-Feel-It-At goes to Feel-It-At-Homo." Ryou blinked a bit owlishly at his little sister's statement before turning to Mother.

"Hemophilia is a genetic disorder," Mother told him. "It means that your blood doesn't make enough of something in your body to make your blood clot. It also means you get bruises easier than other people. Hemophiliac's are people like you, who have the disorder." Ryou nodded, not quite understanding what Mother had said fully.

He got the concept, though. Mostly. Apparently, he was something called a 'Hemophiliac' and his blood wasn't able to clot properly and he gets bruises easier than other people. Before Ryou could ask anything else, Amane said sulkily,

"_I_ liked _my_ definition better."

Ryou giggled, making Amane laugh as well.

Even if he didn't fully understand, at least he Amane there to make him laugh.

_**The End**_

Poor Ryou with Hemophilia. T.T Feel sad for the poor hemophiliac boy, yet laugh as his sister cutely says Homo-Feel-It-At. XD

Sorry, I just had to type this. I got the idea randomly and had to type it, it seemed so cute! I honestly don't know if it should be Humor/Hurt/Comfort, but I put it like that anyways.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

And, I'm soon going to be starting a multi-chaptered fic with Ryou as the main character along with his Yami. It won't be a Young!Ryou though. It's called **_Allure_**, so keep an eye out for it.

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
